Human
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: A group of muggle-born Americans get captured by the Death Eaters.


**an: Wordcount: 925**

The girl waited inside of the cellar in fear, in waiting. She stared up at the ceiling, wondering what was to come for her. Others were with her, others who had come and had paid the same price she had.

Jayden Williams was just an ordinary American muggle-born who had gone to the Salem Witches' Institute, and was rather skilled in her magics. She had been just an ordinary American girl a few days ago, heck, a few hours ago!

All that changed on the school field trip to Britain. She and her best friend, Sabrina Tanner, had been laughing and were looking forward to flirting with British boys, and trying new things, and seeing all those sights of magic they had heard about ever since their integration into the magical world.

What had happened was simple. They'd been strolling around when a group of them had gone into Knockturn Alley, not knowing the danger. They had gone down the street only a little ways when several people in silver masks and black robes had jumped them, and Stunned them.

Then they had awoken inside of the cellar.

Thinking back, Jayden decided that maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. Then again, hindsight was 20/20, as the saying went. But she was so stupid! They stood out, in their muggle American clothes! They were loud and naive and stupid, and look where that had gotten them.

As she hugged her knees closer to her chest, she began to search her memory as to what she could've done to prevent the tragedy, the massacre that was about to occur. She remembered her teachers saying something about the incompetent Wizarding government, and she remembered that they wanted to maybe post-pone the trip, but the muggle parents in particular insisted that it was a good educational opportunity.

Jayden buried her face in her knees as tears started to fall from their brown depths. She would never see her mother or her step-father again. She'd never again tease her little brother, she'd never again laugh with Sabrina, she'd never said goodbye to her cats, Luke and Leia. She would never have sex or fall in love or get married or have children of her own.

As much as she didn't want to believe it, she knew that it had to be true. Resigned to her fate, she waited as the door opened and figures came out.

The cloaked figures pulled her into the ebony living room, and she put up a hell of a fight. Kicking, hitting, screaming, just struggling however she could she would not go gentle. The cloaked figures threw her onto the floor, and she let herself whimper out in pain. She'd treasure every sound she made, pathetic or not, she'd treasure every sight she saw, for even gruesome scenes were now beautiful to her.

"Are you a muggle-born?" The words of a young man, probably in his early twenties came out from behind a mask.

"What do you think?" Jayden spat. "Of course I'm an American Mudblood. Boy, you must be what the professors at Salem were worried about."

"Mudbloods do not deserve the gift of magic," he said, although Jayden could sense uncertainties in it.

"And you do?"

There was a silence, and the wand was drawn out, probably to try to make Jayden rethink her words or just to shut her mouth entirely. Well, she didn't care. She was a goner anyway. What else was she supposed to do? She was going to do the best to have the time of her life.

"I am worthy because it has been in my family for generations," the young man answered stiffly.

"What family is that?" Jayden asked, out of the burning curiosity that had led her to become top of her classes at the Salem Institute.

"The Rosier family," he answered.

"So who do I have the pleasure of speaking to, since I'm a dead mudblood?" She asked.

"Alexander Rosier."

"Well, Alex, since that's a bit shorter, get this-I was top of my class at Salem," Jayden began. "Does that surprise you?"

He made no sound.

"I have a family back at home, much like you do. I have a mother who supports me, a step-father who adores me, even if it was rough-going at first. I have a little brother who admires me, who looks up to me as much as the little twerp refuses to admit it. I have two cats who love me. I have friends who love me, and I had a boyfriend back at home."

The words were spilling uncontrollably from Jayden's lips now. She had to tell her life story, get him to feel sorry, feel guilty for what he was about to do.

"My name is Jayden Rosemary Williams, I was named after my grandmother in my middle name at least, I was born on the first of December, and I was going to turn eighteen this year, but that's all over. I love grapes, I despise sour cream. I love _Star Wars,_ I'm afraid of dying, and I have so much left to live! I have so much more I was supposed to do! Then you had to come along!"

The young man was shaking, and Jayden got to her feet.

"Not so brave now, are you?" She demanded. "Lost your nerve, now that you realize that your target is human?"

His wand trembled. "I'm sorry. I have to do this, or he'll kill me. _Avada Kedavra._ "

The corpse that was once Jayden Rosemary Williams fell to the ebony floor without a sound.


End file.
